Archangel Princes
"Now there was a day when the sons of God came to present themselves before the LORD, and Satan came also among them." '''Job 1:6 ''"We're a happy family. We're a happy family. We're a happy family, Me, Mom, and Dad" We're A Happy Family - The Ramones'' The 9 Archangel Princes (or 8 Princes and 1 Princess according to Sofia called Binah of The Watchers) are representatives of the highest Echelons of the Heavenly Host, second only to Metatron and Source itself. They are the most potent individuals in the whole of the tellurian and wield Heavenly power far beyond the ken of even the most powerful of Mankind's little Gods. Nothing can stand in their way and nothing outside of Source itself can stay their hand... However, they are still just normal everyday Joe's (or Joe's and a Josie according to Sofia called Binah of The Watchers). The following is a list of who and where these entities lay their head. While such mind numbingly powerful concepts such as the Archangel Princes can be found anywhere in the Ultimate tapestry of Creation, inside or outside the Silver City they also have little places Dirt-Side they like to call home. In addition is another Entity, one that may or may not be a creature on par with Metatron himself. This nebulous article is called The Fancy. It has been around longer than anyone can merit and has a foothold in the world more so than most reckon. If any of the Archangel Princes know anything, they're not saying much '''Michael A.K.A "Who is like God?" Mikail, Saint Michael the Archangel, Michaillose, Mickey Spears, Michael First-Fire, Patron Saint of Getting Shit Done Prince of The Heralds and General of Heaven, Michael and his brother Samael were the first creatures in existence outside of Source. Serious, dour, and somewhat callous (probably due to the falling out with his brother, Samael), Michael is a hard angel to deal with. While on Earth, he appears as a painfully fit and trim young man. Tight cords of muscle show through white skinny jeans and white undershirts. He wears his platinum blonde hair shoulder-length and manageable, and his skin is just as pale as his hair and clothes. Stoic piercing eyes, the color of glowing honey, glare at the worlds around him. He disdains shoes at all times. Dirtside Stronghold: 'When on Earth he bides his time in a small, dank, and musty gym known only as Mickey's. It's located in the industrial district of Galway Bay, Ireland. This serves as a meeting place for his trusted lieutenants. 'Ralphael A.K.A. "It is God who heals", Israfil, Raffaelo, Rofl, Ralfie Wind-Runner, Raphael Carries-Songs Prince of The Keepers and Patron of Healers, Ralphael is perhaps the most gregarious of the Archangel Princes. Witty and caring, he can get a little pensive when he sees too much of the suffering in the world of men. While on Earth, he appears as a tall man of Mestizo or Native American heritage. His long, black hair is always buffeted by a strong wind and it frames a strong, kind face tanned by wind and sun. His eyes are large and bright with glowing amber eyes that dance with flecks of red and orange light. While he goes about in street clothes when he must, he sometimes sports full Native tribal regalia, favoring the trappings of the Plains Tribes, including buck skins and face paint. He disdains shoes at all times. Dirtside Stronghold: 'When on Earth, he can often be found wandering the Great Plains of North America, roving with an entourage of his most trusted lieutenants. They camp under the stars and enjoy the bounty that Source provides. 'Raguel A.K.A. "Friend of God", Raguil, Rasuil, Ragumu, Rahelios, Rocky, Ruel, Reggie Rockwell, Raguel Forge-King Raguel is a distant and cold Archangel, far removed from the mortal coil. As Prince of The Devices, he has little truck with the Garden. Still for all of that, he has known to have a soft spot for Man and can even show a hint of a smile when he sees what human inventors come up with. But, he quickly dismisses it and gets back to his forge, hoping that no one saw him smile. While on Earth, he appears as a broad shouldered, brooding bloke with large, thick arms and short, dark hair. His stare is dark and ominous and his all black eyes search for weaknesses in all he looks at. His clothes are leather aprons over ash covered jeans and not much else. He disdains shoes, but will wear scuffed boots when at the forge (which is most of the time) Dirtside Stronghold: 'When on Earth, he can be found in the underground town of Coober Pedy in the opal mines of Australia. Here he maintains and underground forge where he and his trusted Angelic Mechanics fix drilling equipment and, on the side, design new artifacts for the Celestial Armies. 'Saraquel A.K.A. "By the Command of God", Suraqael, Sarakiel, Sensei Saraka-san, Q, Circle, Saraquel of the Wheel Prince of The Spheres, Saraquel is a quiet and introspective creature. Rarely speaking and even when speaking, speaking only in riddles. He nevertheless remains one of the wisest creatures in existence, giving credence to the celestial concepts of ineffability. While on Earth, he appears as a tall, bearded Asian man. His almond eyes glowing yellow with no visible pupils and his long, wavy hair and beard are a strange golden-blonde. His clothes are simple, buttery-colored robes, unadorned like the clothing of an austere and reverent monk. He disdains shoes at all times. Dirtside Stronghold: 'When on Earth, he can be found in a little wooden structure outside of the famous Fushimi Inari Taisha Shrine in Kyoto, Japan. Here, he waits along, expecting those who come in to him when the time has come for them to seek him out 'Gabriel A.K.A. "God is my Strength", Gavril, Javril, Jibrail, Java-Joe Knightly, Midnight Gabe, Gabriel Dela Chant, Gabriel Trumpeter As Prince of The Choir, Gabriel is there to serve as messenger of Source when a softer touch is needed (nothing against Michael, of course). Dark, smooth, and just plain cool, there is always something mysterious about Gabriel. As Prince of the dark waters, storms, music, and passions, it is very easy to see how he can also be Prince of The Blues. While on Earth, Gabriel appears a s a tall and foreboding man with skin so dark, it's almost blue. His pierced ears, electric blue fedora, and matching suit hint at a timeless style. His eyes, however, are always hidden behind a pair of mirrored sunglasses. In all forms, he sports both an honest smile and wields a cobalt blue trumpet. While he disdains shoes, he often rocks a pair of two-tone loafers, shiny black and ivory white. Dirtside Stronghold: When on Earth, Gabriel has a blues club in Morocco called "Midnights". It opens suitable enough at Midnight until Sunrise. While the air outside may be dry and hot, inside is misty and cool and many patrons find that they should have brought a jacket. Here h and his trusted Angelic musicians perform Blues, Jazz, and Funk fusioned in the smoky, shadowy, and casual air of the club. 'Remiel' A.K.A. "God is merciful", Jeremiel, Ramuel, Zhehameel, Hieremihel, Remy LaVert, Whaa-mu, Remiel the Silent Remiel serves as the Prince of The Guardians and actively strives to maintain their position of silent reliability. While one of the kindest of all the Princes, especially to Humanity, his position of both Archangel of Silence and the Wild places of the world leaves him a little far out of their reach. However, he doesn't mourn this. He just enjoys the time he does have amongst men all the more. While on Earth, he appears as a dark-skinned and hungry looking boy of indeterminate age, somewhere between 10 and 20 (it's hard to peg). His heritage is also hard to gauge: with his dark golden skin, black almond shaped eyes, and thin features pointing to a Native Guarani or some other Amazonian Tribe. He has a shock of dark, unruly hair with an unusual green streak running through it. While he can wear clothes, especially in cities, he disdains wearing anything as much as he disdains shoes. Dirtside Stronghold: When on Earth, Remiel prefers to wander the deepest and darkest recesses of the South American continent, Places where no man has gone and where strange flora and fauna has yet to be discovered and cataloged by the advent of science. 'Uriel' A.K.A. "God is my Light", Auriel, Oriel, Uri Sunday, Uriel Peace-Bringer Peaceful and honest, reserved and genuine. Uriel is the Prince of The Reapers, far-gone from the image of the skeletal and morose Grim Reaper spray-painted on vans across the world. Uriel represents the still respite waiting at the end of this world and mercy that only Source can bring in the next one. While on Earth, he appears as a slight and unassuming young man. An unruly mop of shoulder-length, wavy, grey hair frames a face that is more than a little effeminate. A narrow nose, a thin smile, and warm, grey eyes highlight these traits and prove hat the forces he wields are not to be feared, but embraced. He wears the faded, grey overalls of a farmer and a grey hoodie underneath. Much like his brothers, he rarely sports footwear. Dirtside Stronghold: 'When on Earth, Uriel maintains a farmstead outside of Rumšiškės, Lithuania, a green and quiet region in the Baltics. Here he and his trusted lieutenants work the land and till the soil, donating most of their yield to the neighboring homesteads. 'Sophia A.K.A. Hagia Sophia, Binah, Binay, Sofya, Sofi Gnosos, Sofya Wise-in-the-World, Sophia Chokhmah The Prince (or Princess as she'll have you know) is obviously the only Archangel of this rank to wear a female gender. She is the Prince(ss) of The Watchers, those who chose to live amongst the mortals, and in this is considered to be the closest to humanity. Clever and funny (if not a little snarky), she represents a reality that most of the other Princes could never fully comprehend: one of living amongst humans as one of them. While on Earth, she appears as a tall, svelte woman with regal features and a certain androgynous beauty. Dark, violet eyes and a pixie haircut that changes colors on a whim: she wields a beauty far more humanistic than any of her siblings. The clothes she wears vary as much as her hair color does: with jeans and a baggy sweater one day and full plate armor the next. While she wears shoes far more than her fellow Princes, she will go without them if she has a choice. Dirtside Stronghold: When on Earth, she maintains a small studio apartment in Johannesburg, South Africa. Here she pursues all the frivolities of a human existence, including vlogging, employed i transcribing her memories, and experimenting in the kitchen. She hasn't fully come to a love of Kale yet, but she's working on it. 'Samael' A.K.A. "Venom of God", Samil, Lucifer called the Morningstar, He who splits the Path, Adversary, Shaitan, The Most Proud, King of Perdition, The Most Beautiful, First of the Fell, Louis Cypher, Sammy Starr, Diablo Martini, and about a thousand other names Samael is the Prince of The Fell. While it is all too easy to point at Samael and scream "Devil", he is as subject to the rules of Source as much as his siblings are. While he may resent having been forcibly removed from the Silver City by his slightly older twin, Michael, he harbors no ill will. After all, that is the purpose of ineffability after all, isn't it? Trusting that whatever fate befalls you is all part of the Divine Plan is what gets even the Archangel Princes through the day. He still takes his place as Archangel of Choice, blocking the paths of the Righteous, but never attempting anything without the will of the One. While on Earth, Samael appears as a painfully handsome young man with piercing blue eyes, a genuine smile, a straight, red hair. Usually, there are two curlicue cowlicks on either side of his head that may or may not look like red horns, depending on the angle of his face. He wears any and all outfits, as long as they look good on him, and he always maintains a good pair of nice footwear (in spite of his sibling's predilection for forgoing shoes? Who can say?). At the end of the day, Samael looks good, no matter what. This is his purpose and he succeeds at it quite well. Dirtside Stronghold: Samael has no singular place on the Earth. He goes over the whole of it, when he wants and how he wants (as long as God gives him permission to do so) 'The Fancy' A.K.A. Imagination, The Dreaming, FrizzleFry, "The Baron of that which isn't" No one in Heaven or Earth (save Source itself) is quite sure who the Fancy is. Some of the Host believes it is an unknown Angel of the future who is allowed to bring forth concepts before their time. Others cite it as the unknown Angel of Secrets. Others think that maybe he is a renegade Angel with a vicious streak of imagination. The most compelling argument is that he is simply Man's ability to think outside of the Box and create ideas that should lie outside of his ken. After all, isn't that why mortals are the most precious of endeavors? Whatever its true purpose (or whether or not it has one), the Fancy does whatever it was designed to do and appears here and there, to this one and that one, and sometimes even does stuff. The most studious of the Nephilim claim that he is their Patron Archangel Prince which adds gravity to their assertions of having a role in the 9 (or 10 to the Nephilim) days of Creation. The Fancy has nothing to say on the matter... and maybe never will